Lauren's Lorn
by Kctimes2
Summary: Lauren Shiba's life from beginning to a couple of days before 'Fight Fire with Fire'. Companion Piece to my story 'The Adoption' and unofficial chapter to my other story 'A Look Behind a Female Ranger'


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Power Rangers related. I am simply using their characters and anything associated to Power Rangers for entertainment purposes. If a character or characters are deemed unfamiliar, then I own them, and they are fitting for this story. =]

**Summary: **Lauren Shiba's life from beginning to her decision to come back to the Shiba House. Companion Piece to 'The Adoption' and unofficial chapter to 'A Look Behind a Female Ranger'

**Lauren's Lorn**

**Xxxxx**

She rose from her nightly siesta and headed straight to her bathroom. After entering, she groggily yawned and squinted her eyes due to light becoming familiar with her once more. She refocused on her task and entered the shower. Though, she had her own private sanctuary, in which she called her room, she used this time to really get the 'thinking' juices flowing. Once she was done, she exited, slipped into a crimson robe, and headed back to her room.

Waiting at her door was a kuroko, servant to the Shiba Family, he held up her breakfast. "Thank you," she thanked, grabbed the tray and headed into the inside. She placed her tray on her desk, began to eat, only filling her body with enough to satisfy and give her body strength. When she was done, she picked her traditional, training gear and went to the front yard of this house. She was met by several kurokos and her Mentor Yaki—her personal teacher that she's known for a while now. With her Samuraizer, Shodophone to be more exact, since this one had a brush tip, offered to her, she grabbed the item and stepped onto the platform.

She bent over with respect.

"Lauren, perform the symbol, just like we've been practicing. This will determine, if you're ready to return back to your rightful home," Mentor Yaki firmly commanded, hands crossed behind his back, and his brown eyes piercing her cerulean orbs

Lauren minutely nodded her head. She took a deep breath, immersed all of her concentration, and rose her morpher. "Daddy, this is for you," she sincerely dedicated, as her life flashed before her eyes.

**(Flashback)**

_Born Lauren Analeigh Shiba, daughter to Mathew and Nina Shiba—ne__è__ Brown, older sister, adopted sister is termed more correctly, to Jayden __Stephen__ Shiba. **True** 18__th__ Head of the Shiba Clan, and first female Red ranger known. _

_My parents labeled me their 'Miracle Baby'. They cherished, fostered, helped, and, most of all, loved me. Both often spoiled me too. Unlike most children my age, who received the royal treatment and acted out when they didn't get anymore, I was humbled. I received rewards due to my attentiveness, and because my discipline was scarce because I never threw a tantrum or disobeyed. Our relationship was quite strong because it was like a partnership too. I knew my parents, especially my dad, would've given me the world, if they could and were able to, but they did the next best thing. _

_Continue on the legacy, and become a defender of the universe. _

_When I was really young, I didn't understand why my dad would randomly disappear. When he did come home, he often had bruises or cuts, a black eye, once in awhile, and extremely exhausted. While I patiently sat at the dinner table, my mom sat him down on a bar stool and tended to his wounds. As she did so, she teared up. One particular night, she went over the deep end. _

_At that moment, that was one of many. _

"_Mathew, why does it have to be like this," she tearfully asked, while grabbing for the first aid kit. She gently moved him accordingly, placing the 'ouchie' stuff where necessary._

"_Ah, ah," my dad yelped, as he grabbed her hands and tried to lower them, so she wouldn't continue stinging him. "You know why. It's not a walk in the park. This is what happens when you deal with evil, especially ones not of this Earth."_

"_You're a father now," she pointed out desperately. Her eyes traveled to me. I innocently witnessed the debacle in front of me."You have to think about her!" Once she was done, she returned the kit to its appropriate place. When she faced him again, she realized he was hiding a certain fact from her. "What is now?" He regrettably turned to her._

_My mom became scared. _

"_I am thinking about her." He stood and took his leather jacket off, wrapped it around the back of his seat, and took some time to form his words. "She's the 18__th__ Head of the Shiba Family," he ultimately revealed. _

_My mom stumbled back, unsure of what to do or say. The tears flowed freely, her anger and sadness culminating into a fit of rage. She slapped him across the face, pointed at him irately, and spoke what was on her mind. "You asshole," she screamed with anger. "You kept this from me She's how old, and you want to train her to become a warrior?! Something similar to... you!"_

_My dad wanted to cry. A grown man actually wanted to cry. The hurt displayed in his eyes, and his lip's quavered. It was his turn to toss a look my way. He nodded and signaled with his head I needed to leave. I did so because he wished me to, otherwise, I would've stayed, opposed my mom toughly, and proudly accepted my position. _

_Obviously, she caved. She couldn't step in the way of the Shiba Family's rules dictated. She wanted to, trust me, she did. When I was assigned my teacher, Yaki Toshizo, she knew this shit got even more real._

_Mentor Yaki was about 40 when he came to be my mentor. He left his wife and seven year old daughter behind. He understood when he took this position he would be away from his family, for a long period of time and hardly no contact with them. I met him when I was about three. I looked up at him with wide eyes and curiosity. I remembered him being clean cut, strong facial features, shaggy hair circa Bruce Lee in 'Enter the Dragon'. Not too positive about the muscles, but face was correct. He was kind, wise and straight to the point. My faith was in his hands, and we bonded. In my early years, we were two peas in a pod. _

_When my parents decided to add another family member, they had trouble conceiving. My mom, at one time, was pregnant. Sadly, while in the kitchen, drops of blood surrounded her feet, she doubled over in pain, and she collapsed right in front of me. I looked at her despondently, unsure of what to do. She was hurt, but I, honestly, stared, thinking she was putting herself through so much and for what? The three, technically four with Yaki, were just fine. Another child would disrupt the harmony in the Shiba household. At least, that's what I thought._

_Unexpectedly, intergalactic beings came to my family with a unique offer—Jayden. Alpha 5, the reliable companion to Zordon, arrived on my house's lawn. He quizzically stared, while I was about to practice. I couldn't even start because 'that' was there and kept its circulating red light planted on me. _

"_Ahhhh," I screamed at the top of my lungs. "...Daddy, Mommy, Yaki!" I zoomed out of there like my ass was caught on fire and entered my home. I was breathing heavy, my skin littered with goosebumps, and I pointed out the door in a panic. What was it doing here? Why? How did that come? I was completely spooked, and I thought we were under attack. "The- what, that, there's a... thing... it..." I erratically pointed, and my head darted all over the place. _

"_What," my mom questioned inquisitively, as she rose from her seat. Eagerly looking towards the door. _

_I nodded and instinctively leaped into my strong dad's arms. Yeah, my dad would handle it. My dad knew all kinds of moves, and his phone did cool tricks! I'd like to see how that kind of thing could deal with that! So, daddy, along with Mentor Yaki, went to investigate. My mom stayed at the opening of the door, as we came down.I kept my head ducked behind a right thigh, barely able to see what exactly that was. _

"_Hello," my father customarily greeted, while holding out his hand. _

_I took a peek, but only to jumped back behind my dad's leg because I thought that robot was going to snatch me and take me back for an offering. Okay, a little dramatic, but I was young, so sue me!_

"_Greetings. My name is Alpha 5, and I hail from the planet Edenoi, but I reside on Earth with you, humans," he introduced. "Do not be alarmed by my presence, as I am not a threat. I am sent here by my leader, Zordon."_

_My dad and Mentor shrugged at one another with confusion. Yet, b__y the way he spoke, they doubted he was evil and interacted with the robot. _

"_Is Zordon, also a robot," Mentor warily queried, as he examined Alpha. _

"_No. Zordon was a great combatant on the planet of Eltar. He battled the evil sorceress, Rita Replusa, who contained his essence to a tube," he truthfully answered, while his head went side to side, and his body went front and back. "Zordon is the mentor to a group you all know as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."_

"_Power Ranger," I repeated questioningly, as I stepped away from my dad. I got a closer look of Alpha 5. He was a unique being with an oblong shaped head. "I'm going to be the Red Ranger," I exclaimed happily._

_Alpha 5 bowed his answer. "Congratulations," he spoke to me so kindly._

"_What do you and Zordon want with us," daddy asked, while he circled the arrival. I could've sworn he wanted to touch him. "If there are rangers already saving the world, then you must not need my daughter's assistance. After all, she's fairly young."_

_Mentor held me back, acting as if he was a shield. He didn't trust others so easily. "You will not get her," he gravely promised._

_"Yaki, let him explain," daddy calmly intervened. _

_"I understand. That is not why I am here." Alpha 5 explained the story about the two Power Rangers that fell deeply in love and were in a tough situation. There was a baby brewing within the mix, and, unfortunately, a sour taste would develop if the baby, in question, stayed. I came to the conclusion, they must've known about my parents' infertility. The robot further told that the teen parents chose adoption because they didn't believe in abortions. Adoption was the better route because their child shouldn't suffer a single consequence due to their adulterous actions. In addition, due to their duty of saving the world and being students in high school, they couldn't handle the obligation of what being a parent entailed. _

_"Do the parents know that you are here," father questioned, while thinking about the story. _

_"They know we are talking to prospective parents, and they would trust whoever Zordon trusted."_

_With no hesitation, mother immediately descended down the steps and readily accepted. Her heart swelled ten times more. I was slightly taken aback over her eagerness. "You don't know how much this means to us," she happily cried. "Mathew, do you hear that? We're gonna be parents again, and Lauren's going to get..." she thought for a moment. "How far along is she? Does she know what she's having?"_

"_Yes, a little boy."_

_My parents blubbered like a baby. A son surely completed their family. They were thrilled. _

_I took Yaki's hand, and I asked him a personal question. "Are they going to forget about me," I earnestly inquired. _

_Mentor Yaki bent to eye level. "Just think about this as a tiny blessing. They could never forget about you," he promised, as he kissed the top of my head._

_I continued to watch them._

_ Both wanted to thank the parents and Zordon. Only the latter would occur because the birth parents were finding this harder than they imagined, therefore, they didn't want a reminder of what they were giving up. My parents couldn't blame them for that. If they were in their shoes, they would've done a closed adoption too. _

_Zordon and Alpha 5 maintained contact with my parents.. After **his** birth, my dad received the call. Off he went, and, not too long later, he came back with the baby boy. I got to hold him for a little. He had the tiniest hands, feet, lips, and he was pretty gangly and thin. He peacefully slept in arms, oblivious to the world around him. He really had no clue what he had to go through to get to us, but I supposed that was the best. Honestly, he really did look like a booger._

_There was a note that accompanied his arrival. The birth parents requested he was named Jayden Thomas. My, or rather, our parents only took the name, Jayden. They were too keen about the name Thomas, so they replaced the middle with Stephen._

**_Jayden Stephen Shiba._**

_I sort of got used to being the big sister. Once he was old enough, I got to boss him around. It was quite fun actually. He wasn't what I thought he was going to be. What was I supposed to expect, at that age? I guessed that he was going to take the spotlight away from me, and all the attention would be shifted to him, leaving me to be all by myself. That was a big concern of mine. _

_At the age of six, my training to become the Red ranger was in full force. _

_Father took me under his wings, while Yaki assisted. I began training in the art the Samurai Ranger. First, I got used to drawing kanjis on a sheet of paper. It took about three days, before I got the hang of it. One tiny stroke to the left and curved, one tiny stroke to the right and curved, one long stroke in between, slightly twisted to the left, and the last stroke would branch to the right. Fire formed. I liked the power. Second, I had to use a Samuraizer to really bring the symbols to life. Mentor Yaki and my dad would often wear flame repellent like suits during this phase of training. They were worried I was going to cause some damage. I have to admit, I did practice during dinner time, and I burned off my mom's eyebrows. They never did forget that. Third, hand to hand combat was a must. Mentor Yaki was a specialist in that sense, and he really taught me some kick ass moves. And finally, the disciplined lifestyle was adapted._

_After an intense training session, my dad took me to eat frozen yogurt. This was our private time. He let me know about the team I was going to lead._

"_There are four other rangers—Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink. Dragon. Ape. Bear. Turtle. With your Lion, the five of you will form the Samurai Megazord. The are other Zords, like the TigerZord, for example, and they serve as additional use."_

"_Have you met them?"_

"_Yes, they are the children of the Aunts and Uncles you know today," my dad replied with a smile. He ruffled my hair. "You're going to do great."_

"_I'll make you proud," I sincerely promised, and then I asked about Jayden. He constantly watched with an envious eye, and I heard the lively reprimands from my dad and Yaki for him to stay away and not to even take a step outside. It was obvious they were keeping him away due to his different bloodline. On the other hand, if they weren't ready to disclose the truth, then they needed to play along. I may have been young, but I understood my surroundings. "Is Jayden going to become a ranger too?"_

_He faltered where he sat. I believed it was because the thought never crossed his mind. "Why?"_

"_He looks sad," I honestly answered, after I placed my spoon down. I suddenly lost my appetite over thinking about it. At this point, I grew close to Jayden. He really admired what I was doing, and I could see he wished to join and spend more time with us. Dad did take him to the ice rink, but that would never compare to participating in the Shiba Family's traditions. "Can he learn some stuff?"_

_I could see the divide over this topic. Maybe, the actual parents didn't want him to be a ranger like them, or my dad didn't want him to be a ranger. Possibly, there wasn't a need for another Red Samurai ranger because of me. "I'll think about it," he replied ambiguously. _

_I took it as a 'no', but that all changed._

_The fight between good and evil increased turbulently overtime. Uncle Ike made that clear, and that's when the idea to utilize the Sealing Symbol came into play. When Mentor informed I would be learning it too, I agreed with no questions. This was for my family and world's sake. I was the only one that could learn the symbol. I curiously looked at Jayden when father read the truth about the symbol, and I knew my little brother would never be able to attempt it. Yet, he paid attention because he would've learned if given the chance. He was a determined and stubborn child; I saw with my own eyes._

_Day one of learning the Sealing Symbol was arduous. I swore my insides were going to burn—I was going to burn to death. _

"_Alright, Lauren, are you ready," my dad asked me, as he held his Shodophone up._

_I nodded and was in sync with him. We did the first part—the symbol for 'gate'. Two inward 'L's on each side and 'B's touching, facing towards each other. When it was completed, I immediately flew back a few feet and landed with a loud bang. I attempted to get up, but there was no strength in me. I glared at my dad because I was so mad at him. Why did he put me through this?! Mentor Yaki rushed to me, and he helped me to stand. _

"_I told you to not let her try this," Mentor Yaki sneered irately, as he pulled me closer to him. "This symbol requires a lot of power. You haven't even mastered it!" He began to examine me, thinking I had broken a bone or something. He confronted my dad once more. "You cannot put her through this! At least... not yet."_

_My dad apologetically bowed his head forward. Even though he tried to hide the disgrace on his face, it was prevalent. I knew he wished he didn't have to put me through this. However, it was necessary, since he hadn't been so lucky with the symbol. Every night, my dad practice,, but it was to no avail. He knew I was the last hope. He passed by Mentor, who was dangerously glaring daggers at him, and came to me. "Lauren, I'm sorry," he genuinely apologized, and he wrapped me into a hug. As we parted, his attention went elsewhere. "Jayden Shiba, what are you doing here!?"_

_Jayden jumped back and ran back into the house. _

"_Why you did that," I asked him. _

"_He doesn't need to see this," my dad indifferently replied, while motioning me to stand up. "Resume position."_

"_Okay," I simply said, and I nodded to Mentor that everyone was going to be alright. _

_As the penultimate battle was approaching, the Shiba House was busy and full of complication. Jayden was training and becoming a kagemusha, and a house, far off in the woods, excluded from humanity, was almost done. That's where I was to reside and further perfect the Sealing Symbol. My mom was in hysterics over everything that was going on, and my dad's training, for him, my brother, and myself, went into overdrive. Mentor Yaki, under this duress, made the best attempt to stay calm and be a voice of reason, while Mentor Ji, who had been staying with us for one month, at that minute, was taking everything in stride. _

_Mentor Ji... what a fine a gentleman. He was a respectful man, stayed true to himself and others, and provided a calming air to everyone. he was a gentle giant, one with an open mind too, and very wise beyond his years. I genuinely enjoyed his company, and felt myself tinge with envy that Jayden had a better watcher than me. Don't get me wrong, Mentor Yaki was a second father, but he was also quite protective, borderline overbearing. He also took my training way too serious. Ji went with the flow, and I adored that. In a rare opportune moment, Ji and I began to talk about what was to come. _

_While packing my items for the new house, Mentor Ji happened to pass my room _"_Lauren, do you need assistance," he questioned with a warm smile, after poking his head in. _

_"Yes, please," I replied, while picking out some clothes. I undid my suitcase, and he assisted with folding them. "Is Jayden going to be okay?"_

_Ji nodded. "Yes, of course. I'll be with him, and I'm sure he'll be fine. Are you worried or scared," he wondered. _

"_Scared more than anything. I don't my family to be separated. My worry is about him. I don't want him to be alone," I climbed onto my bed and pouted. Though my jealousy over Jayden staying in my first home struck me, his mentor was better than mine, he happened to take the attention away from my dad when I needed him the most, my mom because of the bond we shared, I still didn't want to be without him. Furthermore, the thought of him leading other team members, my team members, into battle with the uncertainty of how his powers would develop, was a cause for concern. He needed us just like how we needed him. He was the completing piece to our family tree. "I don't want to be alone."_

"_It shouldn't be for that long," Ji sincerely comforted, as he patted my suitcase closed. He observed me for a little bit. "You and your brother are very strong. Your parents have taught you well, and no matter where you are, you're going to be alone."_

"_I... I know he's not really brother," I admitted, while talking to the ground. "Is it okay to worry about him?"_

"_Of course it is. I think suspicion would arise if that wasn't the case."_

"_Is he out there?" I wondered about how he was doing with my dad. _

_"He's about to be and your dad too. Why don't we join them," Mentor asked, and he held out his hand. "Maybe, the Shibas can spar?"_

_I gladly accepted and followed him out there. I watched my brother for a little. He finished the symbol for fire easily. He was already doing a great job, and my dad's eyes were gushing with pride. I went to join them. _

_Master Xandred infiltrated the house. None of us knew how that happened, but he was able to. Uncle Ike, Uncle Michael, Aunt Linn and Aunt Ava instantly ran out to the front to preserve the Shiba House and to protect my brother, my mom, the mentors, and I. Mentor Yaki was able to run to the back undetected, and he summoned a nearby kuroko, who came with horses. My mom cried frantically, wishing it didn't have to be like this. I watched helplessly, as the world I knew was about to change. Then, there was Jayden, he watched with no emotion. _

"_Lauren, let's go," Ji stressed, as tears began to descend down my face. Only when I exited to the back, did an unbounded amount of tears rained down. "Take care of them," he ordered Mentor Yaki, as he placed me on the horse. My arms extended outward, as I wailed to get me off. I didn't want to go. _

_Yaki firmly nodded. He softly kicked the horse, and then we were off. As we moved, I turned my head behind me and longingly stared at my childhood home. My dad and unofficial aunts and uncles were there. Mentor Ji and Jayden were left behind. I twisted back to peer at my mom, who was on the right of me and still crying. This plan crushed her. She didn't even take one look at me. _

_We were barely to the new house, when she began to cry hysterically._

_"MATHEW! MATHEW!_

_As the silver water came down faster, she austerely faced me for first time, since we took off. The horses came to a stop. Several kurokos came out, and they tried to help my mom down. She was morosely locked eyes with mine, and her personality severely altered. There was no warmth behind her blue eyes but rather coldness. She was dead, but her body wasn't. After several minutes of wallowing, she finally came off the horse, her knees weakened beneath her, and she collapsed into fetal position, bawling over the demise of her husband—my father. She was never the same. _

_The next day, I awoken to my dad's Shodophone presented on a silver platter. I grabbed the morpher, stared at it with awe, and this new found power surged through me. "This is for you, father," I declared. I got dressed, exited my room to the servants reverently bowing to me, and I approached Mentor Yaki, rage coursing my veins. He was eating bountiful meal. A meal, at a time like this, he had to be joking. There was no time to eat. "I want to know everything about this life. I want you teach me all that you know. You are my teacher, and I am your student. You will-" I stopped talking, after I saw a pink, porcelain tray full of uneaten will to fight suddenly dissolved into nothing. "She's not..."_

_Yaki shook his head. "She's not, but you should," he pushed a bowl of oatmeal with bananas toward me. "Finish, and we will prepare," he shortly said, and he went to wash his hands. _

_I stared at the tray purposefully, as there was another issue to be dealt with. An issue that I prayed would never come. He sacrificed his life to ensure everyone else's. "What's going to happen with... daddy," I asked, remaining as strong as I could. After last night's tearful tirade from my mom, I vowed that I wouldn't show emotion for her sake. "Mentor?"_

"_The traditional burial will go forward. He will go to the Tengen Gate, where Daisuke will oversee everything," he responded, his hands clenching the sink, knuckles turning bare white, as he looked away from me. This was an emotional blow to him too, I supposed. "Lauren, you already said you wanted to learn more. That's what we are going to do."_

"_Is Jayden going," I asked earnestly. _

"_Yes, he will. He'll go on behalf of the family. You will not be able to attend," he revealed. _

_"But- I'm his daughter," I contested with hurt present. The Big Bad Wolf I thought I had become slowly reverted to a puppy. "I want to go!"_

_"You are in hiding. There are no exceptions. For this plan to be executed properly, you are to stay in this house and solely invest your time and body into learning the Sealing Symbol. That's the last wish of your father!"_

_A single tear shed. I took my new Morpher and headed to the front. This was more important than eating. _

_As time went on, the practices were more fierce and greuling. There were often times I needed to be bandaged up, or needed an ice bath because my body was exceeding its core temperature. I couldn't stop, nor did I give my body a rest. The will to defeat the evil, avenge my father's death, and become reunited with my little brother outweighed me being okay. In the process, I ended up changing. I became a little more calculating, and I had conditioned my body and mind to think I only needed me to survive in this world. My dad's death coupled with my mom's depression told me so. I have never had a friend, nor did I think I needed friends. _

_However, the only person that could change all of that was Jayden. I missed him so much, and I wanted to run away and be by his side. That wasn't possible. _

_Mother was never the same after the passing of her husband. She remained in her room, becoming frail because she barely ate, further lamenting over his death and slowly dying herself. I tried to help her. Yaki even tried. The Kurokos offered to assist her in getting some fresh air, but she couldn't or wouldn't allow herself to see what she used to see with her husband. She thought she was betraying him in that sense. I even thought about bringing Jayden over to see her, but she said 'no'. Her exact words... 'He's a kagemusha. He can't be here'... After that, I knew she was on a road to no return. _

_It was early in the morning, one day. I awoke from a terrible nightmare. It was about Jayden dying a slow and torturous death. I had never seen him so scared in his life, and there was nothing I could do about it. As I went to the kitchen to get a drink, I passed by my mom's room. An eerie feeling washed over me. I backtracked to her room, dangled with the doorknob, since it was locked, banged on the door several times, alarming the other occupants of the home, and ended up kicking it down my damn self. When I entered, I knew she left this world completely. _

"_Mommy..." I asked, as I carefully traveled to her bed. "Mommy..." I repeated, my heart breaking in the process. "Mommy..." I saw her there on the bed, passed out, and prescription bottles strewn around her. She committed suicide, right under my nose, and all I could think about was practice. _

"_Oh, God, Mrs. Shiba," Yaki yelped in surprise, while motioning for the kurokos to help him. He was going to take her into town to get help, but it was too late. _

_I watched her closely, as her lifeless body was pulled away. And turned only when she left the room. I crawled onto her bed, slowly inhaling her scent—the scent of death, and I began to tear up. I stayed like that for a day. I didn't want to practice, nor did I want to leave the place my mom took her last breath. I shouted angrily if Yaki or the kurokos tried to pry me out of there. I needed my time alone. I already spent several years not crying about my dad's death. I didn't want my mom's to be in vain. I wanted her to know I understood. It had to come to this. _

_The next day, I crawled out of bed, sugar coated the reason behind her death because that's how she needed to be remembered—a loving, kind, gentle woman. Memories of her being tainted or crazy would not do her justice Therefore, she simply died of a broken heart. If told otherwise, then it just wasn't right. The Samurai lifestyle was too much to bear. She couldn't handle this, though she put up a great front when my dad was around. That's the truth though—my mom was weak and caused her own horrific demise. _

_I coudn't attend her burial either. After all, I was in hiding. I needed to stay and remain in exile, until I was ready to come out with the one weapon that could defeat Master Xandred. _

_Over the next few years, I submerged myself in more practice. Wake up, train, eat, train, eat, train, shower, train, shower, sleep... repeat process. _

_Day in and day out I was surrounded by Mentor Yaki and the kurokos. Not once, have I seen a face of a kuroko. They remained mysterious and obedient to me. I liked them though. They've been handling me. They also gave me fans, ornate, durable fans. And then, there's Mentor Yaki. For over ten years, he's been my watcher, the one that's really looked out for me, and a stand in father. After my parents' death, he changed. If he wasn't overbearing and protective before, he surely was now. He constantly pestered, watched me like a hawk and made me nervous. I never had the courage to ask why he's like this. In all honesty, it's not because he's a pedophile or had pedophilic urges. I've never gotten that impression of him. There's something deeper there, but until I question, no answer._

_I was given word my brother and my team began to fight. I knew this moment had come. He took my place, no questions asked, risking his life because he knew that's what Shibas do. However, did he once think he wasn't a Shiba? No, he didn't think about that. Otherwise, he would question why he had to do this, or why was he summoned to do this. _

_The Sealing Symbol was slowly coming along. I was still met with some resistance though. Mentor Ji can attest to that. Oh, when I saw Mentor Ji. He hadn't aged one bit, and he confidently appeared with a helping hand. Though, he was clearly plagued by something. When he told me about Jayden's second thoughts about leading my team, I simply said what I thought was right. My little brother still needed to go forward with this plan, so I could really perfect the symbol. I would eventually relieve him. Until that moment came, he needed to fight through whatever uncertainty he possessed. I was sure Jayden's true family would look for him, when they were ready. Then, he would find out the truth. For now, just didn't need to worry himself with his birth parents. _

_I'll be honest. I'm still envious of Jayden. He's surrounded by friends, who happened to be my team, and he actually has a set of parents, alive, and somewhere out in the world. Me, I don't have that luxury. I'm very lonely, cooped in this house, constantly training, and have been living with such a burden. That's all about to change though._

_The time has come, can I really do this..._

**(End Flashback)**

Red energy began to swirl within her, further powering what was to come next. As she drew the mediocre symbols that would combine to form the ultimate symbol, fire began to rage and amass. She worked through the heat that was substantially brewing with the heavy eye of an aloof Yaki, who still hinted he needed her to do this successfully, and kurokos watched in anticipation. She imagined their faces were frightful even hidden behind a black, impenetrable cover. She did the final strike, pushed the drawn Sealing Symbol forward, and the final combustion told her the answer she's long been waiting for.

The kurkos and Yaki were excitedly proud of her accomplishment.

Her response?

"Pack my things. It's time we return to the Shiba House."


End file.
